


Am I Ready

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [39]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Kylo’s thoughts the first time he put his long, monk-like robes on.





	Am I Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: robes

Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, stood still and straight, holding himself tall as his master’s acolytes moved around him. He had been waiting for this for longer than he could remember, and now that it was finally here, he found himself tilting his head back to stop the fall of moisture from his eyes.

He had followed the instructions, purging his body and mind to prepare for this moment. His helm and lightsaber lay on an altar before him, already crafted by his own hands, but the robes to mark his status, his achievements, were a gift, picked out by Snoke’s own hand so all who saw him would know him. He held out his arms as the servants moved about his, settling the heavy cloth over his shoulders, plucking and picking at the folds until they lay just so. 

Kylo lowered his arms to allow them to tug heavy leather gloves over his hands. The tunic that climbed his neck was already feeling tight, and he swallowed heavily. The altar was lifted and carried a step towards him, and he picked up his helm, turning it in the dim light of the chamber to watch as the light flickered across the polished silver lines. He set the helmet over her hair, exhaling shakily as it settled into place, covering the last of his skin and hiding his identity from the word. He reached down and picked up his saber. Hand tightening and loosening around the hilt, he turned to look up to his master.

Snoke smiled as he took in his apprentice, stepping up from his throne to step slowly around him. Kylo waited for Snoke to complete his circuit, to complete this last examination. At last he stood in front of Kylo again and declared; “You are ready.”

 _Am I?_ Kylo thought. _How is it that no one else can see me shaking?_


End file.
